Economy (1983: Doomsday)
An economy consists of the economic system of a country or other area, the labor, capital and land resources, and the economic agents that socially participate in the production, exchange, distribution, and consumption of goods and services of that area. A given economy is the end result of a process that involves its technological evolution, history and social organization, as well as its geography, natural resource endowment, and ecology, as main factors. These factors give context, content, and set the conditions and parameters in which an economy functions. Since , the world economy has been in a state of recovery as national infrastructures are rebuilt and world trade is re-established. Ten largest economies by GDP # # # United American Republic # # # # # USSR # # Singapore Currencies North America *American Dollar (US$) *Buffalo Dollar (B$ NUD) *Canadian Dollar (CAN$) *Floridian Conch (F¢) *Kentucky Dollar (KYD) *Northwest Beaver (β) *Peso Mexicano ($ MXP) *Piedmont Dollar (P$) *Plymouth Pound (P£) *Victoria - Victorian Crown *Virginian Dollar ($ VD) Central America and the Caribbean *Costa Rican colón - (pegged 10.75:1 with Brazilian real) *East Caribbean Dollar ($ ECD) South America *Peso Americano - PAM ( ) *Bolivar - (BS$) *Brazilian real - (R$) *Colombian peso - ($, COL$) Europe *Alpine Confederation- Alpine Franc *Armenia - Armenian Ruble *Bavaria - Alpine Franc *Bohemia - Bohemian Koruna *Celtic Alliance - Cel *Kingdom of Cleveland - Pound Stirling (£) *Corsica - Corsican Lira *Croatia - Croatian Kuna *Don Republic - Don Ruble *Duchy of Orleans - Orleanis Franc *East Britain- Pound (£) *Essex- New Pound (N£) *Estonia - Estonian Kroon *Confederation of Greece - Drachma *Luxembourg - Franc (fr.) (Old Belgian francs also accepted at historic 1:1 ratio) *Macedonia - Denar *Nordic Union - NUK (Nordic Union Krone) *North Germany - Deutsche Mark *Portugal - Escudo *Kingdom of Prussia - Deutschmark *Republic of Rhodope - Rhodopian Lev *Saxony - Sachsenmark *Sicily Republic- Sicilian Lira *Slovenia - Slovienian Tolar *Southern England- Isle of Wight Pound (£) *Kingdom of Swabia-Württemberg - Württemberg Gulden *Republic of Spain - Peso *Transylvania - Transylvania Leu *Tuscan Republic - Lira Toscana *Venice - Lira Veneziana *Landgraviate of Waldeck-Hesse - Waldmark *Woodbridge - New Pound (N£) Africa *Algeria - Algerian Budju *People's Republic of Angola - Angolan Kwanza *Republic of Angola - Angolan Kwanza *People's Democratic Republic of Cabinda - Cabindan Kwanza *Islamic Republic of Cameroon - Central African CFA Franc *Darfur - Darfurian Pound *Djibouti - Djibutian Franc *Egypt - Egyptian Pound *German South West Africa - Deutsch Mark (South Mark in English) *Ghana - West African Franc *Guinea-Bissau - West African Franc *Ivory Coast - West African Franc *Kabylie - Kabyle Dinar *Republic of Kongo - Kongolese Handa *KwaXhosa - KwaXhosan Imali *Madagascar - Malagasy Ariary (MGA) *Mauritius - Mauritian Rupee *New Britain - Pound (£) *Free Port of Monrovia - Monrovian Dollar *Western Sahara - Peseta Asia *Aceh - Aceh Rupiah (ACR) *Khanate of Aralia - Som *Bangladesh - Bangladeshi taka *Bhutan - Ngultrum *Brunei - Brunei Dollar *Cambodia - Cambodian Riel *Cocos Islands - Indonesian rupiah (Rp) *Hainan - Hainanese Yuan *Indonesia - Indonesian rupiah (Rp) *Japan - Yen *Republic of Khalistan - Khalistani Dollar (K$) *Malaysia - Malaysian Ringgit *Maldives - Maldivian Rufiyaa (MVR) *Myanmar - Myanmar Kyat *Nepal - Nepalese Rupee *Philippines - Philippine Peso (Php) *Socialist Siberia - Siberian ruble (руб) *Republic of Singapore - Singapore Dollar *Sri Lanka - Sri Lankan Rupee *Taiwanese China - New Taiwan Dollar (Nt$) *Thailand - Baht *Tibet - Yuan *Turkey - Lira (TL) *Vietnam - Vietnamese Dong Oceania *Commonwealth Dollar - $, ANZ$ (Used in the and all associated states) Major Commodities Since Doomsday there have been many shifts in the demand and availability of many commodities across the planet. Oil Oil was one of the most important commodities before Doomsday, being used mostly for fuel, but also in the manufacturing of plastics and other consumer goods. With the destruction of most of the major oil consumers on Doomsday, as well as the disruption of the international shipping industry many surviving nations that relied on oil production suffered massive economic collapse and fledgling nations or those who relied on foreign oil were forced to locate their own supplies or find alternates to the substance. In modern day with the greater availability of alternatives as well as a more widespread infrastructure for oil extraction and refining, oil has seen a massive devaluation, which has caused many problems for surviving nations that relied on oil revenues for their survival. Despite this oil remains an important resource, and as more nations rise from the ashes of the old there will likely be an increased demand. See Also * * Category:1983: Doomsday * Category:Economy